Un Mundo Mejor
by Anelisse
Summary: Han pasado tres años, y los espantos se han multiplicado sin razon. Saben que solo Will puede derrotarlos y le han atacadoa su punto debil: Lyra.


Bueno, tengo que decir que La Materia Oscura son mis libros favoritos. Así que cuando me di cuenta que en fanfiction.net se podían publicar fics sobre los libros, me animé. Espero que os guste y dejad reviews, por favor.  
  
CAPITULO 1. LA APARICION DE LOS ANGELES.  
  
Habían pasado tres años para Will sin ver a Lyra. Con la ayuda de la doctora Mary Malone se habia librado de la ley y su madre vivía en un centro en la que la trataban muy bien, a las afueras de Oxford. Will vivía con Mary en su piso. La doctora tenia un nuevo trabajo y ganaba mucho mas que antes, tambien habia escrito dos libros. Los libros eran famosísimos, sobretodo en Oxford. Con todas estas ganancias, Mary se encargaba del chaval y de Kate como si fueran sus hijos. Aunque mas bien les trataba como amigos.  
  
Will iba al instituto, aunque al principio se mostraba distante, hasta que comprendía que la soledad del recuerdo de Lyra, solo le hacia daño. Habían decidido separarse por la simple razón de poder vivir su vida con normalidad. Habia formado una pandilla. Alex, su mejor amigo iban a la misma clase de Kate, que era la sobrina de Mary. Anna, la mejor amiga de Kate tambien formaba parte de la pandilla. Salían por la ciudad, iban al cine...a su vez Will habia crecido y se habia convertido en un chico fuerte y guapísimo. Muchas chicas intentaban ligar con él, sin lograr nada. En su corazón seguía vivo el recuerdo de Lyra.  
  
"" "" @@@@@@@@@@ "" ""  
  
Lyra a su vez tambien habia rehecho su vida en el St.Sophia. pero ella tambien recordaba a Will, lo que habían vivido juntos, lo mucho que se amaban...y la sensación de que el sentimiento era mutuo la mantenían alegre.  
  
Era la única persona que habia logrado dominar el aletiómetro por completo, sin la ayuda de libros, y en tan poco tiempo. Dame Hannah supuso que era a que hace un tiempo lograba leerlo sin dificultad. Pero tampoco podía evitar asombro y sorpresa al verla leerlo con tanta facilidad.  
  
Lyra compartía habitación con Nadia y Tash, sus mejores amigas.  
  
Ellas tambien tenían amigOs: Joe(el hermano de Tash), Stephen y Dick. Puesto que el St.Sophia se habia convertido en un colegio mixto, los chavales no podían dejar de admirar la belleza de Lyra. Pero por mucho que la cortejaran los chavales, solo pensaba en su Will. Aunque nadie, excepto dame Hannah y el rector del Jordan College, sabían de la existencia del chico en la vida de Lyra.  
  
"" "" @@@@@@@@@@ "" ""  
  
Todo comenzó el 23 de junio, solsticio de verano. Will estaba en aquel banco del Jardín Botánico, desde las ocho de la mañana. Así habia sido después de tres años sin ver a su querida Lyra. Ya eran las doce del mediodía cuando Kate apareció con Alex y Anna.  
  
-Aquí está- anunció la morena.  
  
Kate era la sobrina de la doctora Malone. Vivía con ellos, puesto que Mary era la única pariente viva de la muchacha, que era de la edad de Will. Ella siempre habia comprendido sus dolores y sufrimientos, ya que tambien habia pasado por algo parecido. Aunque Will opinaba que lo de Kate era peor.  
  
Ella era huérfana, pero no era eso (aunque tambien influía). Kate estuvo durante gran parte de su vida enamorada. Y ese chico tan especial habia muerto en sus propios brazos.  
  
Will y Kate se entendían bien, porque los dos habían tenido una infancia dura y sufrían por amor.  
  
Alex y Anna opinaban que Kate y Will acabarían juntos. El inconveniente clave era el recuerdo de Seal y Lyra.  
  
-Mary nos dijo que estabas aquí- dijo Alex.  
  
-Quiero estar solo- repuso Will.  
  
-Os lo dije- soltó Kate- Vámonos.  
  
-Si, será lo mejor- le apoyó Will, deseando quedarse solo.  
  
-No, antes nos tienes que explicar que haces aquí, nunca habías rechazado la compañía de ese modo- insistió Anna.  
  
Kate resopló de fastidio.  
  
-Dejadlo, no lo entenderíais- dijo -hoy es el único día del año que quiere estar solo, respetadle.  
  
-¿y luego vendrás tu a consolarle con besitos?- preguntó Alex con sarcasmo.  
  
Y es que Alex podía llegar a ser pesadísimo con sus comentarios o bromas, incluso insoportable.  
  
-Alex, Anna- dijo Will para llamar su atención -os lo explicare mañana si hoy me dejáis tranquilo aquí.  
  
-¿Pero vas a estar aquí todo el día?- inquirió Anna sorprendida.  
  
Kate asintió mientras Will volvía a intentar sumirse en su mente, en sus recuerdos sobre Lyra.  
  
-Tu sabes a que se debe este extraño comportamiento- le espetó Alex a Kate -ya estás explicándonoslo.  
  
-No entiendo por qué te pones así, a la defensiva- repuso Kate -solo quiere soledad, Will mañana volverá a la normalidad.  
  
Alex se largó cabreado, a veces se enfadaba por cosas insignificantes. Pero él se las tomaba a pecho y se ponía a la defensiva. Y nunca entraba en razón. Sobretodo si era por ocultarle algo. A veces era todo lo contrario a sociable, y tratar con él era un reto imposible. Superado por Will en un par de ocasiones.  
  
En cambio, Anna si supo aguantarse la curiosidad. Sonrió a Will y dijo:  
  
-Si no me cuentas nada, no me enfadaré, es tu vida intima.  
  
-Yo no pienso contarles nada. Si se enteran, que sea porque tu quieres y tu se lo cuentas- agregó Kate.  
  
Todos sonrieron amistosamente y las dos chicas fueron tras Alex, para intentar hacerle entrar en razón (N de A: imposible, porque estoy describiendo a mi hermana y no hay solución para ese tipo de rabietas.)  
  
Will habia comenzado mal el día. Era el día mas triste del año y su amigo habia tenido una rabieta de las grandes y para solucionarlo, tendría que desvelar toda su historia con Lyra...y pensar en ella le ponía aun peor, porque no la tenia a su lado.  
  
Sin embargo, la esperanza de que ella tambien estuviera allí sentada, pero en su mundo, le alegraba un poquitín. Aunque sentía algo raro, era como si esta vez ella no estuviera allí sentada. Los otros años si habia sentido su "presencia". Pero esta vez...esa sensación era mas bien estilo "algo va mal". Trató de pasar por alto sus temores o ideas como "se ha olvidado de mi" o "ya no me quiere".  
  
De repente, escuchó una voz tras de si.  
  
-¿Eres Will Parry?  
  
No pudo evitar sentirse sorprendido. Miró a su alrededor, nadie se fijaba en él.  
  
-Si, soy yo, ¿qué quieres de mi?  
  
-Necesito tu ayuda- respondió la voz -levántate y ven aquí atrás.  
  
Obviamente, la persona que la hablaba estaba detrás del banco. Will asintió y cuando no le miraba nadie, se escabulló detrás del banco. Entre los matorrales nadie podría verles, ni a él ni quién le estaba llamando.  
  
Y allí se encontró con un ángel, un ángel femenino. Parecía inquieta, nerviosa.  
  
-Dame la mano- dijo el ángel.  
  
Will asintió de nuevo y tendió su mano hacia la que le habia extendido el ser.  
  
Al instante vio que se encontraba en otro sitio, en una ciudad que reconoció al momento.  
  
Kirvaja se hizo visible en ese momento. Habia estado durmiendo placidamente, todo el rato en la mochila del chaval. Al notar que no estaban en el Jardín Botánico, pareció sorprendido.  
  
-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó el gato.  
  
-¡No puedo creerlo!- exclamó Will a modo de respuesta -¡¡¡¡Estamos en la ciudad de Cittagàzze!!!!  
  
-¿Y como hemos llegado hasta aquí?- preguntó de nuevo Kirvaja, notablemente incomodo.  
  
Entonces reparó en el ángel y comprendió que ese ser era el responsable de que se encontraran en ese lugar.  
  
-Os he traído aquí para contaros dos cosas, dos malas noticias- dijo el ángel- y por cierto, me llamo Eloise, aunque eso ahora no es importante.  
  
-¿Qué tienes que contarnos? ¿Y por qué nos has traído hasta aquí? Si tenias que llevarme a un mundo diferente para contarme cualquier cosa, podrías haberme llevado al de Lyra, para...- Will se detuvo porque se percató de que estaba siendo desagradable.  
  
Tambien pensó que el ángel no tenia por qué saber quien era Lyra.  
  
-¿Para qué? ¿Para estar de nuevo con ella?- la reacción de Eloise tomó por sorpresa a Will -Mira, si te hubiera llevado allí, no la verías, porque ya no está donde tu crees. Se encuentra en este mundo.  
  
-¿Cómo lo ha logrado? ¿La has traído tu?  
  
-NO, pero tranquilízate. Te lo contaré todo desde el principio- Eloise suspiró -menos mal que te he traído aquí.  
  
-¿Por qué?- quiso saber Kirvaja.  
  
-¿No está claro? Ha alzado la voz, y lo que le voy a decir tal vez le haga gritar. En el Jardín Botánico habría llamado demasiado la atención. Y aquí no quedan adultos, se marcharon por los espantos.  
  
-¿Y qué? A mi tambien podría atacarme uno, a mi ya se me considera un adulto- repuso Will.  
  
-No te harán nada en presencia de un ángel- contestó Eloise.  
  
El ángel echó a andar hacia un café que habia allí al lado. Will abrió desorbitadamente los ojos. ¡Era aquel café donde conoció a Lyra! Kirvaja no entendía el por qué del asombro de Will, pero tambien sentía un extraño cosquilleo en el estomago. Entraron siguiendo a Eloise.  
  
Allí vieron cinco ángeles mas, que parecieron alegrarse al verle. Eloise se sentó en una mesa. Will se sentó en frente y Kirvaja saltó a la silla de al lado. Los otros ángeles cogieron una silla y se sentaron tras Eloise.  
  
-¿Qué sucede'- preguntó Will, cuando todo el mundo ya se habia acomodado.  
  
-Xaphania nos envía. Debes saber que todas las ventanas fueron cerradas porque nos enseñó a todos como hacerlo. Pero Xaphania cayó gravemente enferma, y antes de morir nos dijo que si algo malo sucedía, debíamos recurrir a ti- Eloise, que habia permanecido inexpresiva hasta entonces, entristeció al recordar a Xaphania -luego murió en paz. Pero obviamente, hemos venido para pedirte ayuda porque algo horrible ha sucedido. Los espantos han cambiado. Se reproducen por su cuenta y actúan con mayor crueldad a la anterior. Lo peor es que actúan como humanos ambiciosos. Ya no usan esa técnica con la que absorbían la vida de las personas, usan espadas, ¡o incluso escopetas! Saben quien y qué puede hacerles daño y lo que no. Ahora por muchas ventanas que abras con al Daga, no se van a crear mas espantos. Sin embargo, es el único arma que puede destruirlos, y son conscientes de ello. Saben que eres su amenaza de existencia. Y te han atacado.  
  
Will la miraba atónito. Así que podría usar la Daga para visitar a Lyra, ¡y no lo sabia!  
  
-Eso no es cierto- dijo Will, recordando las ultimas palabras de Eloise -a mi nadie me ha hecho daño. Desde hace tres años que llevo sin ver a Lyra, no he tenido ningún contratiempo grave.  
  
-Te equivocas- contestó Eloise -te han atacado a tu punto débil. Los espantos han secuestrado a Lyra.  
  
"" "" @@@@@@@@@@ "" ""  
  
Se acabó por hoy. Reviews, por favor... 


End file.
